Festa Inesperada
by Mayumi Shinomori
Summary: Dois meses longe do Santuário. Uma festa. O reencontro. Uma noite inesquecível. Shaka não esperava por isso.


**Festa Inesperada**

Fazia uma noite tranqüila, o clima não era frio ou quente, apenas ameno.

Os eternos companheiros de batalha reuniam-se mais uma vez para um jantar amigável no templo do Grande Mestre.

A reunião aconteceu na área da piscina, onde uma boa iluminação e um fundo musical foram providenciados.

Apesar de não ser uma reunião formal, os guerreiros acostumaram-se a estar sempre bem vestidos, em trajes sociais incompletos.

Shura e Máscara foram os primeiros a chegar. Sendo seguidos por Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran e Aiolia.

Afrodite os recepcionava, junto com Mu, Milo e Kamus que haviam passado a maior parte da tarde preparando tudo. Haviam dispensado os criados.

Só faltavam duas pessoas: Ai e Shaka. O virginiano eles sabiam que demoraria, pois estava chegando de uma viagem ao Japão, para onde fora com Shion para encontrar Athena, Dohko e os cavaleiros de bronze. A pisciana estava no Brasil, a serviço da Fundação Graad e eles nem sabiam se ela apareceria.

A festa era animada, agora que não havia lutas eles estavam estranhamente menos comportados.

Passada quase uma hora Shaka avisou telepaticamente que havia chegado e que logo estaria com eles.

- É... Agora só falta a minha pequena! - Afrodite falava para Mu.

- Exato! Para completar a nossa festa só falta a nossa mais nova companheira! – o Ariano também sentia falta, mas sempre mostrava-se sóbrio.

- Que conversa melosa! – Eles viraram-se para quem falava e assustaram-se ao ver Ai.

- Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui para a festa! – agora quem falava era Milo enquanto juntava-se ao grupo.

- E não estaria! Quase não consigo chegar aqui! Se não me utilizasse dos meus poderes não estaria mesmo aqui! - Ela explicava – Mas quando Athena me informou que haveria esta reunião e que meu trabalho no Brasil havia acabado eu não pensei duas vezes e logo voltei.

- Mas porque não nos avisou que estava aqui? – Kamus passava também a fazer parte do grupo que havia se reunido – Pois, pela aparência, esteve a se arrumar em sua casa!

- Bem observado! – acrescentava Milo.

Ficaram conversando e logo os outros cavaleiros juntaram-se a eles.

Falavam sobre coisas diversas.

Enquanto isso o cavaleiro de Virgem chegava ao 13º Templo, onde logo vira os outros.

Ele, antes de falar com todos, parou na mesa de bebidas e serviu-se de suco. Além de Mu, somente Shaka e Ai não consumiam bebidas alcoólicas.

Estava de virado para a mesa e não viu quando Ai, que brincava com Milo e vinha andando de costas, se aproximou.

Eles esbarraram e viraram ao mesmo tempo pedindo desculpas.

- Me desculpe! Eu não... – falaram ao mesmo tempo -... tinha te visto aqui!

Passaram a se olhar. Nitidamente prestaram atenção em cada parte da pessoa que estava em sua frente.

Ai não sabia o porquê, mas algo naquele homem a fascinava. E agora que ele mudara o visual, (estava de calça social, sapato e cinto pretos, camisa de linha azul marinho e o mais interessante: havia cortado os cabelos) parecia-lhe mais interessante ainda.

Desde que o mundo havia ficado em paz, alguns dos cavaleiros passaram a atuar na área administrativa. Shaka, Ai, Saga e Kamus eram os que mais viajavam e atuavam nos negócios mais importantes da fundação.

Mas, voltando ao encontro dos dois...

Shaka também não deixara passar a forma como a garota estava vestida. Sempre se sentira atraído por ela, mas tinha que admitir, nos últimos tempos ela estava no mínimo mais interessante. E na noite em questão ela estava fantástica (usava saia de pregas que ficava um palmo acima do joelho, camisa vinho de corte oriental justa e levemente transparente, meia fina e botas na mesma cor da saia. Os cabelos ruivos estavam em um coque preso por dois palitos).

Milo, que apesar de tudo era bem observador, afastou-se e apenas deixou os dois ali, se olhando.

Ai e Shaka permaneceram olhando nos olhos um do outro até que resolveram sentar-se à beira da piscina. E lá ficaram a conversar sobre suas viagens e estes dois meses que ficaram longe do santuário.

Os outros continuaram suas conversas e brincadeiras, deixando os dois em seu canto. Afinal, Milo dissera que eles estavam a resolver algo sobre a Fundação.

Após mais de duas horas passadas a conversa dos dois chegava a assuntos mais 'interessantes'.

- Então? Você me falou muito sobre o Brasil e sua viagem, mas não esqueci a forma como você me olhou quando nos esbarramos. O que me diz?

- Digo que foi a mesma forma como me olhou, Shaka de Virgem! - ela sorria, saíra-se bem na resposta.

- Não nego! Você realmente me chamou a atenção. Desculpe-me, mas você está provocante. E eu não sou de falar mentiras. – Desta vez ele que sorria, pois a deixara sem graça.

- Não! Estou como em um dia qualquer. Mas você é que está mudado. – ela voltava a falar – Está mais bonito ainda!

- Se você está dizendo, não vou contrariar! – e nesse momento deu um de seus belos sorrisos.

Ai estava enfeitiçada, não sabia como deixar de olhar para aquele rosto perfeito, olhos de um azul quase perfeito. Mas sempre parava seu olhar naquela boca, que parecia a estar convidando a um beijo nada inocente.

Shaka reparara nos olhares de Ai e começou a pensar em uma forma de ficar a sós com ela, para tentar conseguir ao menos um beijo. Mas nada que pensava parecia bom demais para ele.

A amazona não agüentava mais olhá-lo a nada poder fazer.

Milo, alheio a tudo isso, achou o momento perfeito para uma brincadeira com a pisciana.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente e como se a garota e nada fosse a mesma coisa, ele a jogou na piscina, falando:

- A água que é o seu lugar, Peixinha Dourada!

Todos riram inclusive, Shaka. Mas o virginiano logo pôs-se a ajudá-la a sair da água.

Postou-se na borda da piscina e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Ela segurou-a e sem nem ao menos pensar, puxou-o pra água.

- Isto, é para não rir de mim, Shaka de Virgem! – apesar do semblante sério ela falava em tom descontraído.

Os dois jogaram água nos outros que riam, fugindo facilmente. E assim ficaram até Shaka dar um espirro.

- Acho melhor vocês saírem da água! – falava Afrodite – Shaka, vá com Ai até o templo de peixes e troque suas roupas. Ela pode achar algo que sirva para você vestir, no meu armário.

Os dois saíram da piscina e logo desceram para o 12º Templo.

Ai tremia muito. Estava com frio, mas seus pensamentos não deixavam que ela se concentrasse para utilizar seu cosmo e aquecer-se.

Quando chegaram ao templo entraram pelo grande salão, por onde teriam que caminhar para chegar até a casa da amazona.

Shaka, ao perceber o que se passava com a garota, achou o momento certo para tentar levar a diante o que pretendia. Havia feito planos durante toda a festa.

Aproximou-se mais da Pisciana, abraçando-a pelas costas.

- Shaka, o que você... - ela começou a falar.

- Eu o que? – ele a interrompeu – Estou somente te ajudando a esquentar! – o rapaz falava de um modo inocente, mas que deixava claro que estava jogando com a amazona.

Ai ficou parcialmente sem reação, mas logo estava no jogo.

- E acha que só com esse abraço pode conseguir?

- Se acha pouco, me diga o que posso fazer para deixá-la quente. – Shaka falava ao ouvido dela, com voz baixa, quase sussurrada.

- Hum... – ela fazia-se de pensativa – Não sei. Talvez...

Antes de completar a frase a virou de frente para ele e beijou seus lábios. Fazendo com que se entregassem a um beijo cheio de desejo. Quente.

Quando perceberam, haviam entrado na sala da casa.

- Ai, me desculpe! Eu...

Agora fora a vez de a pisciana calá-lo com um beijo, enquanto o guiava para o andar de cima.

Pararam ao chegar no corredor dos quartos. Olharam-se. O desejo era visível em ambos.

Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e fez menção de levar Shaka consigo. Mas o Cavaleiro parou e falou:

- O que eu mais quero é entrar, mas não posso deixar de perguntar. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, para logo continuar. – É o que você realmente quer?

Ela o olhou nos olhos, colou o corpo ao dele e falou em seu ouvido:

- É o que eu quero desde que o vi mais cedo.

Shaka então a segurou e beijou. Logo depois caminhando para dentro do quarto.

Neste estágio, as mãos de ambos percorriam seus corpos por cima das roupas.

Ai começou a ir mais longe. Subia a camisa de Shaka. Ele entendendo o recado, deixou que ela lhe tirasse a peça de roupa, enquanto ele mesmo tirava os sapatos e meias.

Logo ela abriu-lhe o cinto, tirando-o. Nesta hora ele a olhou e ela simplesmente sorriu marota.

Voltaram a se beijar e ele logo a colocou sentada, na beira da cama.

Shaka abaixou-se, pegou uma das pernas de Ai e levantou, tendo acesso ao zíper de sua bota. Abriu-o retirando-a. Logo repetindo o processo com a outra perna.

Ao levantar, ela o acompanhou e logo fez com que ele passasse a ocupar o lugar onde antes ela estava.

- O que você pretende... – ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta por que Ai Haia ajoelhado na cama, com um joelho a lado de cada perna de Shaka, e sentado de frente para ele.

- O que eu vou fazer? Nada de mais! – ela novamente sorria marota. Voltando a beijá-lo em seguida.

Neste momento as mãos de Shaka começaram a trabalhar.

O virginiano passou a desabotoar a camisa de Ai, descobrindo seu corpete negro de renda, que contrastava muito com sua pele clara. E logo retirando de vez a peça vinho.

Olhava-a, ali. A desejava.

Com calma passa a beijar-lhe novamente, passando a percorrer o caminho até seu pescoço. Dando leves mordidas entre os beijos.

Ai suspirava. Esperara a maior parte da noite para estar ali com ele.

Suas mãos, de unhas compridas, acariciavam as costas do cavaleiro, tirando-lhe arrepios.

Shaka abriu-lhe a saia e com grande agilidade colocou Ai deitada na cama, para retirar-lhe mais uma peça de roupa.

Estava ajoelhado na cama, de frente com a amazona que agora vestia somente as roupas de baixo, que eram em renda negra, e seu par de meias 7/8.

- Até assim, parada, me provoca! – falava o cavaleiro de virgem em um tom de desejo.

- Não estou a fazer nada. – Ela ria maliciosamente.

Sentou-se na cama e levou as mãos aos cabelos, soltando-os.

Shaka a fez deitar-se novamente, enquanto voltava a beijá-la, fazendo-a deitar aos poucos. E logo suas mãos voltavam a percorrer e sentir o corpo da ruiva.

Seus lábios passaram a beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo para os ombros e voltando para os lábios.

Ai o faz virar e ocupar o lugar que até então era dela.

A pisciana ajoelha-se na cama, com uma das pernas entre as dele e começa a percorrer o tórax de Shaka com as mãos, por vezes arranhando-o de leve com as unhas. Ia do peitoral ao limite da calça, onde percorria toda a cintura.

Logo os lábios tomaram conta das caricias. Iam dos lábios de Shaka até o cós da calça.

Ela parou e o olhou. Ele suspirava de olhos fechados.

Ai fez então o caminho inverso, dando leves mordidas entre os beijos, até chegar ao ouvido de Shaka e falar:

- Quero ver melhor o teu corpo! – enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam a calça do cavaleiro de virgem e a puxavam. Seus dedos tocando a pele de Shaka, enquanto a roupa era retirada.

Agora ambos estavam vestidos com somente suas roupas intimas.

Ai então se colocou sobre Shaka e começou a beijá-lo.

Instintivamente seus corpos moviam-se diante de tamanha excitação em que se encontravam.

Shaka então trocou de lugar com Ai e passou a tirar-lhe as meias. Uma de cada vez. Ao terminar, percorreu-lhe as pernas com as mãos e a puxou pelos quadris, para si.

Novamente beijaram-se com desejo.

Shaka estava sentado e ela em seu colo. Seus corpos colados, mais quentes que nunca.

Aproveitando-se da posição o cavaleiro retira o corpete da pisciana e beija-lhe a pele clara. Por vezes dando atenção especial aos seios, onde descobrira ser um local de alto grau de excitação.

Ambos passam para carícias mais intimas, cada vez mais em busca de prazer.

Apesar da forma como tudo acontecia, Shaka sabia da inexperiência da amazona. Então passou a prepará-la para o que estava por vir.

Retirou as roupas que ambos ainda usavam.

Era visível a inquietação da garota. Antecipava as sensações. Desejava o cavaleiro. Mas ainda havia certo comedimento.

O Virginiano deitou-se de lado e a abraçou. Acariciava todo o corpo da amazona até que a sentiu ceder para que ele lhe tocasse intimamente.

Ao primeiro contato ela suspirou, tremendo levemente. Logo Shaka começava a excitá-la cada vez mais.

Ai sentia sua respiração ofegar. Seu coração estava acelerado. Não sabia como descrever, mas queria mais.

Shaka notara o efeito de suas caricias. A Amazona estava bastante excitada. Mas ele queria mais. Pois ele próprio estava bastante excitado.

Ai, menos tímida, soltava leves gemidos, enquanto as habilidosas mãos do cavaleiro a tocavam.

Mas apesar de tudo... queria mais...

Puxou-o para si e falou em seu ouvido:

- Quero você! Quero sentir você agora! – já não voltaria atrás.

- Se quer, então venha! – o cavaleiro deitou-se na cama e deixou que ela guiasse.

Ai colocou-se por cima. Segurou o membro do virginiano e começou a guiá-lo até si.

- Devagar, ruiva! – ele falava para acalmá-la.

Mas ela era de gênio forte. Soltou seu peso sobre Shaka, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse de uma só vez.

Abraçou-se a ele e o cavaleiro pôs-se a beijá-la.

Aos poucos, Ai acostumou-se com a situação e arriscou mexer os quadris.

Logo a sensação de prazer e desejo a dominava novamente.

Shaka passara a controlar os movimentos da amazona segurando-a pela cintura.

Ambos moviam-se provando uma gama de sensações prazerosas.

Não mais havia calma. O silencio havia dado lugar a gemidos cada vez mais fortes.

Shaka trocara as posições. Beijava a pisciana de forma ardente.

Já muito ofegantes, sabiam que estavam no limite. Próximos ao ápice. O qual logo chegou.

A Amazona tremia ao sentir tamanho prazer. O cavaleiro dava-se por vencido e deixava-se ficar sobre sua companheira.

Ajeitaram-se na cama, ficando abraçados e após trocarem mais alguns beijos, adormeceram.

Pensariam no que viria depois, quando acordassem.


End file.
